Hermione's Red Dress
by jojojoejao
Summary: The Valentines ball is coming up at Hogwarts and Ron, Harry, and Hermione don't have dates. Who will ask who? What will happen? Will their friendship ever be the same again? Rated K for mild violence.


**Nova-chii: Hey fellow readers and writers. I've never written outside the world of anime, so I'm sorry if this fanfic sucks. My full name is Arabella Casanova Fink (as far as you know). Nova-chii is just the short form of my middle name with a Japanese honorific. Enjoy the story!**

Valentines Day is coming up at Hogwarts and like always, the girls are smitten, and the boys could care less. While most people love Valentines Day some people most definitely do not. Parvarti had to learn that the hard way when Professor Snape caught her conjuring hearts during potions instead of working.

There is also the issue of the Valentines ball. You didn't have to have a date, but most people did. Instead of normal dress robes and dresses, you had to wear red if you were in a relationship, white if you were single, and pink if you have a crush on somebody.

Our favorite wizards and witches are no different from the others. They worry about who to ask to the ball too. Hermione and Ginny are in the common room. Hermione is a worried mess while Ginny is trying to calm her down. Hermione doesn't have a date to the ball yet and Valentines Day is tomorrow.

"It's okay Hermione. Since you don't have a date, why don't you ask somebody," said Ginny while she tried to comfort a panicking Hermione.

"I can't Ginny. Every person worth asking has already got a date."

"Draco?"

"He's going with Luna."

"Dean?"

"He's going with one of the Patil twins."

"Seamus?"

"He's going with the other Patil twin."

"Cormac?"

"Eww."

"Yeah you're right. He is one right nasty bloke."

Harry walked past the painting of the Fat Lady and into the common room.

_Oh great. He's covered in blood again. Why does this always happen to him? What did he do this time?_

Just a Few MinutesAgo In the Corridor

Harry and Ron are trying to decide who to ask to the ball. As always, theyput it off until the last minute. Now all of the girls worth asking were already taken, except for one. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron both have their eyes on the same girl.

"Ron, we need to make sure that we will both have dates to the ball by curfew tonight," Harry told his best friend.

"Well that wouldn't be so hard to accomplish if all the half-way decent girls didn't already have dates."

"There are still a few people. At least you won't get stuck with a first year."

"Yeah. I feel sorry for the poor bloke that gets stuck with a first year. Well who are you going to ask then?"

"I don't know. I don't think Hermione has a date. Maybe I'll ask her."

Ron was suddenly very angry.

"You can't ask her! She's mine!"

"I thought you didn't have a date. Besides, Hermione's not a piece of property. She doesn't belong to anybody."

This wasn't making anything any better. Harry and Ron had been fighting lately.

Ron threw a punch at Harry, hitting him in the nose and breaking it instantly.

Harry staggered backwards for a second before aiming his wand at Ron and yelling "furunculus," covering Ron in boils from head to toe. Ron ran to the infirmary to get rid of the horrid things. Harry went back to the dormitory, sad that he had to curse Ron, but happy that he had shown him what happens when you claim a person as a piece of property.

In the Common Room

"What about Harry? You like him don't you," asked Ginny.

Hermione was shocked at this. Harry was her best friend, and she had secretly had a crush on him since she had met him on the Hogwarts Express. However, she had never shown any sign that she liked him. How could Ginny have figured it out?

While Hermione was busy thinking, Harry walked up behind Hermione and signaled for Ginny to not tell her that he was there by putting one finger to his lips.

"Well, I guess I do like him, but I don't have a chance."

"Of course you do. What do you like about him," Ginny asked, trying to get Harry to hear exactly how Hermione felt because she knew that she was too shy to tell him willingly.

"His eyes, they way he looks when he smiles, and my favorite, how he's willing to put others before himself."

Harry spoke up. "Hermione, will you wear your red dress to the ball for me?"

Harry walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"I think you have a date to the ball now Hermione," Ginny said.

**Nova-chii: I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


End file.
